A Song of Soaring Falcons
by Metal flash
Summary: What if Jon Arryn s second wife, Rowena Arryn, didn t die and gave him two children? These two new falcons are Alyssa and Artys Arryn, Can they change the world of Ice and Fire for the better? Pairing suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Alyssa I

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners. I make no profit from this.**

 **-The Eyrie-**

Jon Arryn held his wife`s hand, trying to calm her. Rowena Arryn, Jon`s wife, was letting out ear piercing screeches. Some people who passed were concerned for the Lady of the Vale. Maester Colemon was also present to help deliver the baby.

"It will be alright, my love" a worried Jon Arryn told his wife.

"Just one more push milady" Maester Colemon said. Jeyne let out one final screech, some say she could be heard at the Gates of the Moon. The crying of a baby was heard shortly after. Rowena panted heavily, her grip on her husband`s hand loosening.

"You did it, my love" Jon smiled.

"…Thank you" Rowena said, her panting dying down.

"My Lord, my Lady" Maester Colemon interrupted the moment. He held the baby that had calmed down wrapped in a blanket. "It`s a girl" the maester said.

"Let me hold her" Rowena held out her arms. Colemon nodded and handed the babe to her mother. Rowena looked down at the girl, noticing her eye color. "She has your eyes" she told her husband.

"But she has your face" Jon stated. "What should we name her?"

"You should choose the name, my love" Rowena replied. Jon rubbed his chin in thought.

"How about Alyssa?" he asked his wife.

"I like it" she smiled.

"It is a lovely name, my Lord" Maester Colemon stated.

"Well then, Alyssa it is" Jon decided. Rowena gave a nod with a smile. The couple looked down at their daughter, Alyssa Arryn.

* * *

Alyssa, now four years old, was sitting on her bed, dangling her legs back and forth. Her lessons were done for the day, so she had nothing to do. She wore a sky-blue headband on top of her head. Her white dress reached down to her knees while she was sitting. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

"It`s me, your Father" Jon said from the other said. Alyssa jumped up from her bed, ran to the door and opened it.

"Father!" she happily cried, hugging his legs.

"Hello sweetheart" Jon smiled at his young daughter, rubbing her head gently. "Have you been a good girl today?" he asked. Alyssa nodded vigorously. "Good" Jon said.

"Is Mother okay?" Alyssa asked.

"She is fine, why do you ask" Jon replied.

"She has been screaming a lot, it scares me" Alyssa stated. Jon pated her head.

"Just knowing you`re concerned makes her feel better Alyssa" he assured his daughter. They then heard a knock behind them. A septa was standing behind the father and daughter.

"Pardon me my Lord, Lady Arryn wishes to see you" she said with a small courtesy.

"Very well, thank you" Jon said. "Bring Alyssa to dining hall for me" he told the septa.

"Yes my Lord" she nodded. "Come my Lady, you must eat" she held her hand out towards Alyssa. The young lady took it after waving goodbye to her father. As expected, the dining hall was mostly empty. Neither Lord nor Lady Arryn were present. Alyssa silently sat down in a chair. A servant placed a plate in front her.

"What would you like my Lady?" he asked.

"A pumpkin pie please" Alyssa replied.

"At once, my Lady" the servant bowed. A few minutes later, he came back with a pumpkin pie which he placed next to the lady`s plate. He cut it up and placed a slice on Alyssa`s plate. She took a bite out of the slice and smiled at its sweetness.

" _Pumpkin pies are the best!_ " she mentally exclaimed. She loved pies made from pumpkins in the Vale of Arryn. Even the Reach, the most fertile region in the Seven Kingdoms, couldn`t make pumpkins as good as the ones from her own home. It didn`t take her long until she was no longer hungry. She then let out a yawn. "Now I`m sleepy" Alyssa told no one in particular. As she left the dining hall, servants put took away the plates and silver ware. The young Lady Arryn could feel drowsiness creeping up on her as she walked through the halls of the Eyrie. Entering her room, Alyssa plopped down on the bed. Her eyes closed and soon she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Alyssa was walking with her father to her mother`s chambers. Maester Colemon had abruptly called on Jon and his daughter. They were told to head to Jeyne`s chambers. Alyssa was walking a bit faster than she normally would, almost running. Jon was only waking, but kept up with her pace easily. Alyssa swung the door open, slightly startling the handmaidens.

"Mother!" she called out. Jon came out from behind her.

"What is it Maester?" he asked.

"We have another" Rowena said, obviously tired.

"Wait, you don`t mean…" Jon trailed off. Maester Colemon walked over to his Lord, handing something wrapped in blankets.

"It is a boy, my Lord" the maester smiled. Jon silently took the bundle of blankets. As he looked down, he saw a baby boy with the same blue eyes as Alyssa. A tuft of blonde hair was also on his head.

"Has a name been decided?" Jon asked.

"Lady Arryn suggested Artys" Colemon replied.

"It is a good name" Jon stated. "Then Artys it is." Colemon nodded in agreement. "Alyssa, come here." His daughter did as she was told.

"What is it Father?" Alyssa asked.

"I want you to meet your brother" Jon said. He kneeled down to his daughter`s level, showing her the babe in his arms. "This is Artys, your younger brother" he told her. Alyssa hesitantly took her baby brother from her father`s arms.

"Artys" she mumbled. The babe smiled up at her. Alyssa couldn`t help but smile back at him. Occupied with her brother, she didn`t notice her mother, Rowena Arryn, passing away with a smile on her face.

 **A/N: And that was chapter one. This was an idea that came to me after discussing with a friend whether to make a fic about bastard or trueborn Arryn. As you can see, I chose the latter. I have not decided pairings yet, but I do have some ideas. Any suggestions are welcome. Here are the dates of Alyssa and Artys`s births.**

 **Alyssa: 258 AC**

 **Artys: 263 AC**


	2. Chapter 2: Artys I

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **The Road to Knighthood**

 **-Eyrie-**

Alyssa was practicing her needle work for the day. The septa of House Arryn had been teaching her ever since her mother died. It soon became a favorite pastime for the young lady. She was stitching a shirt. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" Alyssa called. The door opened and her father entered her chambers.

"Practicing needle work, are we?" he asked with a smile.

"Aye, I do enjoy it" Alyssa replied. Jon sat down beside her, looking at her work.

"Seems like you`re making a shirt" he noted.

"You are correct. It is for Artys" Alyssa said.

"I am positive that he will be happy, yet embarrassed at this" Jon stated.

"That sounds like him" Alyssa giggled.

"Speaking of Artys, we should go speak with him before he leaves" Jon said. Alyssa nodded, finishing her needle work. Jon had agreed with Lord Yohn Royce to let Artys foster at Runestone, the seat of House Royce. As there was no master-at-arms at the Eyrie, they knew that Artys couldn`t be trained well there. They agreed to having him train at Runestone for two years. Alyssa didn`t like it, but by the time she knew about it, they had already decided on it. Jon and Alyssa found Artys standing around in the Cresent Chamber.

"Artys" Alyssa called out.

"Father, Alyssa" the young lord responded. Artys was of average height for a boy at the age of eight. He had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes, much like his sister. Though her hair had grown out over the years, as it now reached down to her lower back. He wore a sky-blue shirt with House Arryn`s sigil, a sky-blue falcon soaring against a white moon on a sky-blue field.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked.

"Aye" Artys nodded. Alyssa smiled at her younger brother`s excitement.

"Make sure you train hard while you are there" she encouraged.

"I will, when we meet again, I will be even better than the Knights of the Vale!" Artys exclaimed.

"The lad has got spirit at least" a voice said behind Artys. He turned around and saw Lord Yohn Royce accompanied by a pair of guards.

"Lord Royce" Alyssa said with a courtesy.

"Lady Alyssa" the elderly Lord bowed.

"Can I get you something?" Jon asked.

"No thank you my Lord" Yohn declined. "If Lord Artys is ready, we will leave shortly."

"One moment please" Artys said. Yohn nodded. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now" Artys said, turning to his father and older sister.

"For now" Jon nodded. He then embraced his son. "Take care Artys" he said.

"I will" Artys assured him. They then pulled away, only for Alyssa to bring her brother into an even tighter hug.

"Please, be careful" she told him.

"I-I will" Artys struggled to reply through the hug.

"Alyssa, you are almost crushing him" Jon stated.

"Oh" Alyssa let Artys go, lightly blushing from embarrassment. "Forgive me" she bowed apologetically.

"Relax, it is fine" Artys said. He turned to Yohn Royce. "I am ready to leave" he said.

"Very well, let us get moving" Yohn said. Artys gave his family one last wave before exiting the reception hall.

* * *

 **-Runestone-**

At the castle of House Royce, Artys was sparring was Ser Samwell Stone, the master-at-arms of Runestone. As the heir to the Vale swung his wooden sword, Ser Samwell sidestepped to avoid the slash. He then took a swing at Artys, who only barley managed to block it. Samwell swung harder this time, knocking Artys flat on his back. He then pointed his wooden blade at the young Lord.

"I yield" Artys said. Samwell smiled and stretched out his hand, helping Artys back on his feet.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do" Yohn stated, who had been watching the sparring session himself.

"Have you had any training before this my Lord?" Samwell asked.

"No, not really" Artys replied.

"Perhaps we should continue this later" Samwell suggested.

"Aye, let the young Lord relax" Yohn agreed. Samwell nodded and put away the practice blades.

"How did I do?" Artys asked.

"If you plan to become a Knight, you will need to get much better than that" Yohn replied. Artys` expression fell.

"Do not worry, we will help you get better in time" Samwell assured the young Lord.

"I suppose" Artys said. Yohn then led the Vale`s heir into the castle of House Royce. Runestone was smaller and less extravagant then the Eyrie, Artys noticed. It did not bother him much however. Yohn called forth a servant to show Artys to the room he would use during his stay at Runestone. Like the castle, the room was smaller than his chambers back home.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to call on help" the servant said.

"I will remember that" Artys stated.

"Have a good day, my Lord" the servant bowed, leaving Artys to himself. He then opened his bag. He took out the things he brought with him, mostly clothes. However, he found something he didn`t remember bringing. It was a knitted sky-blue shirt with a white falcon on the chest.

"Aly" he smiled to himself. His sister did love her needlework, especially when made for her loved ones. Artys put it back into the bag, not wanting anyone to see it. While he loved his sister, Artys felt slightly embarrassed whenever she made something for him. He felt like she was spoiling him.

* * *

In the third moon of his stay, Ser Samwell took him to the archery range. Targets were lined up opposite of them, with a few arrows stuck in them. Samwell took the liberty of removing the arrows out of the targets.

"Lord Yohn, why are we here?" Artys asked.

"Did you think knights only swing swords around?" Yohn retorted. Artys only shrugged in response. "Today, Samwell will train you in archery. It is just as important as using a blade." Artys nodded in understanding. Samwell handed Artys a bow, holding a quiver filled with arrows.

"Now, your task is to hit that target" he said, pointing to the target closest to them. Artys took an arrow and, with instructions from the master-at-arms, aimed his shot. However, he missed as his arrow flew past the target. Artys tried again, missing once more. After many shots, almost emptying the quiver, Samwell stopped him.

"My Lord, you are too tense" he stated. "You need to take a breath, relax and aim carefully."

"Aye" Artys nodded. Following Samwell`s advice, he took a deep breath

"Knock!" Samwell called out. Artys took aim once more. "Draw!" He pulled back on the arrow, focusing on the target. "Loose!" Artys let the arrow fly. This one hit the target, barley.

"Hm, he succeeded in the end" Yohn noted. Artys fell on his back with a pant.

"That was more exhausting than I expected" he stated. Samwell handed him a water skin. Artys took a drink from it before giving it back.

"Looks like archery is not your strong suit" he stated.

"If that is the case, just focus on fighting on and off horse-back" Yohn commanded.

"Aye, my Lord" Samwell nodded. Artys let out a sigh.

* * *

 **-Gates of the Moon-**

A year had passed since Artys had been taken to Runestone. He had seen a large amount of improvement during that time. Even so, Yohn said that he was far from being worthy of becoming a Knight of the Vale. One of his biggest strengths they found was riding on horseback. Both Ser Samwell and Lord Yohn agreed that he was quite good for someone his age. Deciding to change things up, the three of them took a carriage to the Gates of the Moon, a castle that was at the base of Giant`s Lance, the mountain the Eyrie sat on. Artys was quite excited. He had simply passed through the castle on his way to Runestone. Now he would be able to see the castle fully.

As they arrived at the castle, Artys took note of the size of it. It was even larger than his home, the Eyrie. Artys followed Yohn and Samwell into the castle.

"Lord Artys, do you know the history of this castle?" Yohn asked.

"If I recall, it was the first seat of House Arryn" Artys replied.

"Aye, the Eyrie was built afterwards" Yohn stated. "Do you remember who had it built?"

"It was the fourth King of Mountain and Vale, though I cannot remember his name" Artys admitted.

"It was Rolan I Arryn" Yohn stated. Walking past the postern gate, they found a dense forest. A pair of servants were tending to some horses.

"Now, Lord Artys, we are going to do something different" Samwell stated. "You will ride this horse through that forest".

"What is the point of this?" Artys asked.

"For you to ride through obstacles" Yohn replied. "It is important for a knight to be able to ride under many circumstances."

"Oh, I see" Artys said, understanding a little more now. Samwell patted the horse closest to him.

"Now, you know what to do" he said. Artys nodded and walked over to him. With some help, he got on the horse. He then took off into the woods. Unbeknownst to him, Samwell was quietly following behind him on his own steed.

At first, Artys was riding slowly through the woods, carefully watching out for anything suspicious. However, this left him feeling rather bored. He then decided to speed up to make things more exciting. It did not take long for him to regret it. Riding too fast, he did not notice a branch that was lower than most. Once Artys noticed this, it was too late. The branch hit him in the chest, knocking him of his horse.

"Ow" he said through gritted teeth. He got up with some groaning, brushing himself off. He ran over to his horse. The brown steed had stopped to eat some grass. Artys patted it before getting himself on the horse once again. "I think I will turn back" he said to no one in particular. He then made his horse turn back and rode back the way he came. Samwell, watching out of the heir of the Vale`s view, smiled while following quietly.

* * *

 **-Eyrie-**

Artys` stay with Lord Yohn Royce had ended. The boy was now ten years old. Alyssa, Jon and Maester Colemon were standing in the reception hall, waiting for Artys to arrive. The suspense could be felt in the air by anyone present. The doors swung open and Yohn Royce entered the hall. Artys walked behind him. Alyssa ran over to her brother.

"Artys!" she exclaimed before embracing him in a tight hug.

"G-Good to see you to Aly" Artys struggled to say through the hug. Jon joined the hug.

"You have grown" he told his son and heir with a smile.

"I guess I have" Artys rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"How was he to train, Lord Royce?" Jon asked.

"It was not a difficult task. Lord Artys behaved well, for the most part" Yohn replied.

"That is good to hear" Jon stated.

"I can assure you, my Lord, he will become a great knight one day" Yohn smiled. Jon nodded and Yohn left with his guards.

 **A/N: And there is the second chapter. I`m not sure if I got Yohn Royce and Samwell Stone`s characters right. Feel free to let me know if anything about them was off. Anyway, I`ve narrowed down the candidates for Artys and Alyssa. For Artys, I`ll pick either Ashara Dayne, Cersei Lannister or Catelyn Tully. For Alyssa, it will be either Jaime Lannister or Brandon Stark. These are the options you lovely folks have. Pick wisely.**

 **One last thing, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. I really apprieciate it. The next chapter will be up soon. Have an awesome day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Artys II

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **Review response:**

 **TMI Fairy:** _ **I wouldn`t say that it`s about people getting married, I`m just unsure who my characters should marry when the time comes.**_

 **A lesson to be learned**

 **-Eyrie-**

Artys was watching Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, his father`s wards, sparring together. He had learned from Alyssa that they had been sent to the Eyrie not long after he went to Runestone with Lord Yohn. The ten-year-old young man looked around the courtyard, enjoying the breath of fresh air. However, his time was cut short. A servant walked up to him.

"My Lord, the maester wishes to see you" she stated.

"Alright, take me to him" Artys sighed. The servant bowed and did as ordered. Leaving the two conversing wards, the servant and Artys walked towards the Moon Tower, one of the Eyrie`s seven towers. The servant opened the door to chambers at the second floor of the tower. Maester Colemon was already seated at a table, history books beside him.

"Thank you, you may leave" he told the servant.

"As you wish Maester" the servant bowed before leaving.

"My Lord, please sit down" Colemon urged. Artys did as he was told and sat down next to the thin maester.

"Why did you call for me now of all times?" Artys asked.

"Lord Arryn said that you need to work more on your studies" Colemon replied.

"Well, I have not been studying much recently" Artys admitted. Colemon took a book and placed it in front of Artys.

"You can start by reading this" he stated. The book was about the Andal Invasion, an event that took place centuries ago. Many noble Houses in the south of Westeros were of Andal linage. With a sigh, Artys began reading through the book. The text was rich with detail, though whether it told the truth or not was for debate. After a while of reading, Artys spoke up.

"I have already read this before" he stated.

"It never hurts to tread old ground" Colemon retorted. Artys simply shrugged in response. The maester then opened a map of the Vale of Arryn, the region controlled by House Arryn. "Now, can you tell me the name of this House?" he asked, pointing to a sigil on the page.

"House Royce" Artys replied.

"Their seat?" Colemon asked.

"Runestone" Artys replied.

"Their words?" Colemon asked.

"We remember" Artys replied.

"Good" Colemon nodded. "Which House is this one?" he pointed to another sigil.

"House Coldwater" Artys replied.

"Their seat?" Colemon asked.

"…I do not remember" Artys admitted.

"Coldwater Burn" Colemon stated. "What about this one?"

"House Graffton" Artys replied. The lesson continued throughout the day. Artys did relatively well, recognizing most of the Houses in the Vale by their sigils.

* * *

Artys was climbing the steps in the Moon Tower. Maester Colemon had told him that his father wished to see him. Artys then went to find his father`s chambers. Before, he would have found climbing the steps very tiring. However, now it was much easier for him. Reaching the top of the tower, he knocked on the door.

"It is open, come in" he heard Jon say. He opened the door, seeing the Lord of the Eyrie sitting in a chair behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me Father?" Artys asked.

"Indeed I did" Jon nodded. "Please, take a seat" he nodded towards the chair in front his son. Artys did as he was told.

"Why did you want to see me?" Artys asked.

"It is about what you said a few days ago" Jon replied. "You remember what it was correct?"

"Yes, it was about why I had to go to Runestone" Artys said.

"There were two main reasons for it" Jon replied. "The first was for your training. The second was for you to get to know Lord Yohn. It is important for a Lord to know and trust his bannermen."

"I am not Lord of the Eyrie" Artys stated.

"No, but someday you will be" Jon responded. "Once I lie rotting in the ground, the Eyrie will pass onto you, Artys. You must be prepared for that day."

"I understand" Artys nodded.

"Good" Jon smiled. "How are lessons going?"

"They could be going better" Artys admitted.

"I see, I may have to speak with Maester Colemon after this" the Lord of the Vale noted.

"Father, can I ask you something?" Artys asked.

"Of course, go right ahead" Jon nodded.

"Why did you take in Robert and Eddard as your wards?" Artys asked.

"Is there a problem?" Jon responded.

"No, that is not it" Artys shook his head. "I was just curious" he added.

"Well, it was because of a deal I made with Lords Stark and Baratheon" Jon stated. "Just like how I made a deal with Lord Royce to foster you at Runestone."

"I see. If that was all, I should be off now" Artys said.

"Very well" Jon nodded. As Artys left the chambers, Jon opened yet another letter he had received.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was too short. I had to rewrite this chapter at least three times until I was satisfied. I`ve made my decision regarding who Alyssa will marry. It will be revealed in the next chapter. For Artys, I`m still deciding, though I have a better idea than last time. It will either be Lysa Tully or Janne Tyrell.**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. Have a fantastic day and see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alyssa II

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 _ **Updated: 27.08.2017**_

 **-Eyrie-**

Today was a special day for Alyssa. She was now six and ten, making her a woman grown. She had been both looking forward to, and dreading this day. She knew that her father would be looking to marry her off to someone. It was common for noble ladies in Westeros to be married to some noble or knight, be it in their kingdom or elsewhere. Jon had already discussed all this with her. Even so, she did not enjoy being separated from her family. She walked out on the balcony of the Maiden`s Tower, the location of her chambers.

"I wonder who Father plans to wed me to" the lady of House Arryn pondered aloud. A few men came to mind, though she knew none of them. She felt the cool breeze flow through her curly blonde hair. Alyssa returned to her room and changed into a sky-blue dress with the falcon sigil of House Arryn on the back. She then walked down the stairs of the tower. On her way down, she met with Eddard Stark, one of her father`s wards.

"Lady Alyssa" he bowed politely.

"Lord Eddard" Alyssa curtsied, returning the politeness.

"Lord Arryn wishes for me to inform you that he is leaving for a meeting soon" Eddard stated.

"I see, thank you for informing me" Alyssa smiled. Eddard did not respond, instead he simply studied her. "Is something wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"No, you are just so different from my sister" Eddard said.

"You have a sister?" Alyssa curiously asked.

"Aye, a younger sister named Lyanna" Eddard nodded.

"I might have to meet her someday" Alyssa noted aloud. "Well, if that is all, I will be heading over to the High Hall." Eddard nodded and moved aside to let her pass.

* * *

It was the middle of the day as Alyssa, with a pair of handmaidens behind her, slowly and carefully approached the Moon Door. The large gate made of wierwood was how most executions were performed in the Vale. The victim would be pushed out the door and fall into the ravine below. Two Arryn knights were guarding the Moon Door. As the young Lady turned to the Lord`s seat, she spotted a young knight of the Vale approaching her. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and wore sky blue armor with the Arryn sigil on his breast plate.

"Ser Andre" Alyssa said, almost disappointed.

"It is nice to see you again, my Lady" Andre bowed.

"Has Father sent you to fetch me?" Alyssa asked.

"Not this time" Andre replied. "I simply came to see you."

"How…kind of you" Alyssa said, still sounding disappointed. "Well, if you have nothing important to say, I shall take my leave" she stated bluntly.

"A-Alright, my Lady" Andre said, caught off guard by her response. Alyssa and her handmaidens walked past the dazed knight, the handmaidens giggling.

Alyssa was watching Artys and Eddard riding around in the courtyard. They rode around the shrubbery and statues that were placed there. Robert was trying to ride alongside Artys and Eddard, but his horse was being rather uncooperative. The sight made Alyssa giggle lightly.

"Looks like he is having some difficulty" she heard someone behind her state. It was her father, Jon Arryn.

"Artys and Eddard seem to be doing fine" Alyssa said.

"How have your lessons been fairing?" Jon asked.

"Much better" Alyssa smiled.

"That is wonderful" Jon smiled back. "More than what can be said for your brother." Alyssa giggled at the statement.

"Father" they heard Artys call out as he approached them on his horse.

"You seem to handle your steed quite well" Jon stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Father" Artys nodded.

"Have you given him a name?" Alyssa asked.

"I have not thought about it" Artys replied.

"Maester Colemon has requested your presence" Jon stated.

"Alright, I will go see him" Artys sighed before riding off towards the barracks.

"That reminds me, I was about to head over to the garden" Alyssa spoke up. "See you later Father."

"See you later" Jon smiled as Alyssa headed over to the Eyrie`s garden. The garden was encircled by four towers. There had once been plans to make it a godswood, however no wierwood heart trees would take root or grow in the stony soil. Taking after her mother, Alyssa would often make time to overlook the garden. Wandering through it, Alyssa found red roses growing on a bush.

"So beautiful" she said. She took a deep breath, catching the scent of not only the fresh air but also the multitude of flowers. Alyssa walked around the garden, looking at the various plants. Soon, memories of her mother, Jeyne Royce, filled her mind. Her singing songs to help Alyssa fall asleep, reading stories for her and even Jeyne brushing her hair.

"Mother" Alyssa muttered. A tear began forming in her eye. She quickly wiped it away. She then headed towards the Maiden`s Tower.

* * *

Alyssa stood in front of the door to her father`s chambers in the Moon Tower. He had asked her to come to his chambers personally. She found it odd, as he usually told others to call for people to meet him. Yet this time he had asked her to see him personally. She decided to quickly head over to his chambers for this reason. The walk to the Moon Tower was a quiet one. She did not even run into any servants on the way.

Alyssa knocked on the door lightly.

"Enter" she heard Jon respond from inside. Alyssa opened the door and entered the Lord`s chambers. "Ah, you arrived early" Jon noted. "Please sit down." Alyssa nodded and sat down on the chair across from him.

"You wished to speak with me?" Alyssa asked.

"Aye, it is only fair you also know about this" Jon replied with a nod. "You know of House Corbray, right?"

"Of course," Alyssa replied. "They are most known for possessing a valyrian steel blade, Lady Forlorn."

"Very good" Jon smiled. He then rose from his seat. "Alyssa, your husband has been chosen." At this statement, the young Arryn also rose up from her seat.

"Who is it?" she asked, obviously rather impatient.

"The heir of the we were just speaking about, Lyonel Corbray" Jon replied. "You are two years his elder, so you will marry once he comes of age. Tomorrow we shall head of to Heart`s Home to meet your betrothed." Alyssa sat back down, seeming somewhat disappointed.

"Why a Corbray? Yohn Royce had sons of his own" Alyssa stated.

"Aye, he does" Jon nodded. "However, I married a Royce, if you recall. We cannot give them too much power, otherwise they might be inclined to rebel."

"Yohn Royce is a loyal and honorable man!" Alyssa spoke loudly.

"We do not know if his grandchildren will be" Jon retorted. "Besides, this guaranties the loyalty of the Corbrays."

"You have a point" Alyssa admitted. "In that case, I shall head of to bed early" she rose up from her seat. "Goodnight Father" she said with a bow.

"Goodnight Alyssa, sleep well" Jon smiled at his daughter. Alyssa then left the Lord`s chambers, heading down the steps of the Moon Tower.

"I wonder what Lord Lyonel is like" the Arryn lady pondered aloud.

 **A/N: That does it for this chapter. Sorry if it was too short, I got a bit of a writer`s block partway through. Also, seems like most of you want Artys with Janna Tyrell. In other news, Alyssa`s husband-to-be has been revealed, Lyonel Corbray. For those who don`t know, he is a character in the books and the current head of House Corbray. He is forty and childless. Obviously, that will change here. Also, I hope some of you could see the solar eclipse that happened this week. Last thing to note, updates will be slower as I`ve started up school again. Just a heads-up.**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed. Have a fantastic evening and see you all next time.**

 **Update: I decided to add something that was supposed to be in the next chapter. I just saw no reason to delay the revelation anymore. That`s the reason I decided to reupload the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Alyssa III

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Dipsyy:** _ **Haven`t decided on that yet, though I have a planned story with Ashara as the pairing.**_

* * *

 **-Heart`s Home, 274 AC-**

The ride to Heart`s Home had been a long and bumpy one. Alyssa could rarely think of anything before the road`s obstacles brought her back to reality. Strangely enough, Jon did not seem bothered by it in the slightest. Alyssa envied her father in this instance. The seat of House Corbray was smaller than Alyssa had expected it to be. Outside the entrance she saw two male individuals. The servants helped Alyssa step out of the carriage.

"Lord Arryn" the elder man greeted Jon.

"Lord Corbray" Jon greeted back. The two men shook hands before turning to Alyssa.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Lady" Lord Corbray bowed.

"My Lord" Alyssa curtsied.

"This is my son, Lyonel" Lord Corbray tapped his son`s shoulder.

"M-My Lady" he bowed while stuttering.

"My Lord" Alyssa curtsied with a smile.

"Now, let us head inside" Lord Corbray stated. They all nodded in agreement. A pair of soldiers opened the doors to Heart`s Home. The servants stepped aside, letting the four nobles enter the estate. It was no were near as pretty as the Eyrie had been. While hiding it, Alyssa did feel slight disappointment at this. Lord Corbray led Jon, presumably, towards a place where they could speak in private.

"M-My Lady" Lyonel spoke up, bringing Alyssa`s attention to him. "Would you like to see our garden?" he asked.

"Indeed, I would like that" Alyssa replied with a polite smile. Lyonel nodded and began walking, with Alyssa trailing behind. It did not take long for them to reach their destination. While small, the garden was neatly decorated. Pots with flowers and shrubbery were placed all around the garden. "It is quite small" Alyssa whispered under her breath. She walked over to a yellow flower.

"Let me show you your chambers" Lyonel said, walking off. Once again, Alyssa followed him. They stopped in front of a door with a single soldier guarding it. He stepped aside, letting Alyssa enter the chambers. They were smaller than her chambers in the Eyire, not that she minded. Servants had already moved her belongings there. She sat down on the bed, feeling the sheets. She was brought out of her thoughts by knocking.

"Enter" she called out. The door opened to reveal two girls around the same age as Alyssa. The leftmost one had short brown hair that reached below her ears, brown eyes and a heart shaped face. The other one had long black hair, blue eyes and a slim figure. She wore a yellow dress while her brown haired companion wore a lime green one.

"Good evening, milady" the black haired girl greeted with a courtesy. "I am Betha and this is Mira, we have been tasked by Lords Lyonel and Artys to serve you."

"My brother asked you?" Alyssa asked. Mira gave a court nod as a response. Alyssa smiled softly to herself, "To think he would care this much. Betha, could you brush my hair?"

"Of course milady" Betha nodded before walking over to the desk in the corner.

"Mira, would you please get me some tea?" Alyssa requested.

"Yes milady" Mira bowed before exiting the chambers. Alyssa sat down in her chair, holding a mirror Betha had given her. The handmaiden then proceeded to brush the young lady`s hair. Alyssa found that she was doing it well, though Betha was brushing very carefully. The handmaid hummed as she brushed Alyssa`s hair. "Is this good milady?" Betha asked.

"You are doing fine, no need to fret" Alyssa replied with a smile. Betha nodded silently and continued her work. After a few minutes had passed, Mira returned with a tray carrying a tea pot and a cup. Placing the tray on the desk, she poured the cup full with tea. Taking the mirror from the young lady`s hands, she handed her the cup.

"Thank you" Alyssa said before taking a sip.

"…Would you like some cake with that tea milady?" Mira asked.

"Not now" Alyssa shook her head in response.

"If you insist milady" Mira said.

"However, you can hand me the tray" Alyssa stated.

"Yes milady" Mira said with a stiff bow. She handed the tray over to Alyssa, who placed her teacup on it. Mira placed the tray on the desk, handing the mirror back to Alyssa.

* * *

The dinner had passed by quietly. Neither Lyonel, his brothers, Lyn and Lukas, or Lord Corbray had spoken as they ate. The servants cleared the table of food and drinks before cleaning it. Lukas, Lyn and their father walked off, leaving the betrothed pair alone.

"My Lord" Alyssa spoke.

"W-What is it?" Lyonel asked.

"Could you take me to the Sept?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course, my Lady" Lyonel replied. The pair left the dining hall, the heir of Heart`s Home leading the way. "Do you pray often, my Lady?" Lyonel asked.

"Not very" Alyssa replied. "I usually pray in the morning, after a meal and before I go to bed."

"I see" Lyonel noted.

"How about you my Lord?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, I-I don`t really pray" Lyonel replied.

"Mh" Alyssa hummed in reply. As they continued walking, Alyssa hummed "Gentle Mother", a song her mother taught before she passed away. They soon reached their destination. The Sept was located next to a narrow bay where the Snakewood was northeast along it. As with the Sept at the Eyrie, statues of the Seven Gods of the Faith of the Seven where inside, encircling the seven pointed star on the floor.

"I will be by the entrance, c-call if you need anything" Lyonel stated.

"I will, thank you my Lord" Alyssa smiled. The young lady of House Arryn walked to the center of the Sept, knelt down and mentally prayed to the Mother for the safety of her family, the Crone to grant her brother wisdom and the Warrior to give her father strength.

 **A/N: Alyssa has now met her betrothed and his family. Fun fact, this chapter was originally going to follow both Artys and Alyssa`s POVs. I changed my mind however. Here`s a question for you readers, what is your favourite religion in the Seven Kingdoms? I`ll give my answer next chapter.**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed. Have a fantastic evening, see you all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Artys III

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **-The Eyrie-**

Artys twirled his training sword as he waited for Robert Baratheon to strike him. With Jon busy with governing the Vale, his son and two wards quickly grew bored. Robert, the eldest of the boys, suggested that they sparred. Having nothing better to do, Artys agreed.

Now he found himself regretting that decision. Like all Baratheons, Robert was tall and strong. The Baratheon being a year older did not help matters. Even with a simple training blade, his strikes caused the heir to the Eyire to stagger backwards. As the young lord from the Stormlands charged him, Artys blocked the attack with a swing of his own. As he parried Robert swings with his own, he was forced backwards be the repeated attacks. Finally, finding an opening, Robert hit Artys, knocking him down to the ground.

"That was close" Eddard said. Robert helped Artys back on his feet.

"Man, you Baratheon`s are strong" the blonde boy rubbed the back of his head.

"You are not so bad with a blade" Robert spoke.

"Thanks, Ser Samwell trained me well" Artys said.

"Aye, that he did" Eddard agreed. As the three friends continued talking, Ser Andre approached them.

"Lord Baratheon, Lord Arryn has requested your presence at his chambers" the knight stated.

"Alright, I will go see him" Robert said. He then followed Andre to the chambers of the head of House Arryn. Artys placed his practice blade in a racket and then sat down next to Eddard.

"What has Robert done this time?" he jokingly asked.

"Nothing as far as I know" Eddard replied.

"Although…" Artys trailed off.

"What is it?" Eddard asked.

"I have heard some…rumors about your fellow ward" Artys finished.

"Like what?" Eddard asked slightly worried.

"Well, some claim he likes to pinch and fondle passing serving girls" Artys replied. Eddard glanced at him confused.

"Why would someone spread such a rumor?" he asked the heir of the Eyrie.

"Who knows?" Artys shrugged. "People do love gossip." Eddard nodded in agreement.

"Do you believe them?" he asked.

"I am not sure" Artys replied. "I do not want to believe them, at least."

"Neither do I" Eddard stated. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two young lords as they simply stared at the floor.

* * *

Artys sat in his chambers, reading yet another book on the history of the Seven Kingdoms. Maester Colemon had urged him to read more about the other six kingdoms. Having practiced enough for the day, Artys decided to "honor" the maester`s request.

"`The Age of Heroes' huh" the young lord thought aloud. The book he read was about the war between the Children of the Forest and the Andals, the ancestors to many in the realm. However, his reading was interrupted by the entrance of his father.

"How goes the reading?" he asked.

"Well, at the moment" Artys replied.

"Good" Jon smiled, sitting down beside his son. "Have heard anything from Alyssa yet?" he asked.

"No, nothing yet" Artys replied.

"And after you even sent her a new handmaid" Jon noted. Artys quickly turned towards this father, shocked by his statement. "I overheard you speaking with Maester Colemon about it" Jon stated.

"I felt she could us the company" Artys spoke.

"She is your sister, it is only natural that you would worry about her" Jon said.

"Betha seemed rather eager to go" Artys stated.

"I see…" Jon trailed off, glancing over at his son. He then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eddard spoke with me after his lessons" Jon said.

"About what?" Artys asked.

"Robert" Jon replied. "There are some rumors going around about him."

"Like the one about him fondling serving girls?" Artys asked.

"Aye" Jon nodded in reply. "Eddard told me you do not want to believe them, why is that?" he asked.

"I want to believe that Robert would not sleep with women before he is married" Artys replied.

"Is that so, what about you?" Jon asked.

"I would never do that" Artys replied.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"It is not honorable" Artys replied.

"Good, you remember my lessons" Jon smiled. "`As high as honor´, those are our words. It is important that you remember that."

"I know" Artys said, staring his father directly in the eyes. Jon gave him a smile.

"Well, I will not keep you occupied any longer" the Lord of the Vale said. "Keep studying" he patted Artys` shoulder before leaving. As Jon exited his son`s chambers, the young Arryn turned back to his book.

 **A/N: And that`s the end of that chapter. It was pretty short, but I`d rather make shorter chapters for more frequent updates.. As for the question from last time, I would most likely worship either the Seven or the Old Gods. For today`s question, what is your favorite noble house and your favorite Great House?**

 **As always, thank you all for your favorites, follows and reviews. Have a fantastic evening and see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Jon I

**A/N: I on nothing except my OCs. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Hail King Cerion:** _ **No problem, glad we agree. I like House Reyne a lot to, while I only like a few of the Targaryens.**_

 **Guest (Marvelmyra) (1):** _ **I have no plans to pair him with Lysa.**_

 **(2):** _ **I would worship either them or the Seven Who Are One**_

 **(3):** _ **House Dayne is very cool, shame it`s not featured more in the books or TV show. The Starks are also cool, though my thoughts on Jon have soured thanks to Season 7.**_

 **-Eyrie, 275 AC-**

Jon sat in his bedchambers located in the Moon Tower, looking through various letters he had received. Many of them were betrothal requests, most of them from Walder Frey. The Lord of the Eyrie sighed as he put yet another of Walder`s letters aside.

" _That man is frighteningly persistent_ " Jon thought. Any further thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"My lord, it is me" he heard Maester Colemon call out. Jon rose from his desk and headed over to the maester. Opening the door, he let the maester enter his chambers.

"It is rare for you to come here yourself, maester" Jon stated.

"Aye, that is true" Colemon nodded. "However, a raven arrived this morning for you" he added. He handed Jon a small scroll, which the lord took. His eyes widened as he saw the seal, it was the falcon of House Arryn.

" _Who could this be from?_ " he mentally asked. Breaking the seal, Jon opened the letter. It was from his nephew, Elbert Arryn.

"What is it about, my Lord?" Colemon asked.

"Elbert is visiting us" Jon replied.

"That is wonderful news" Colemon smiled.

"Maester, tell the servants to prepare a meal and a chamber for his arrival" Jon said.

"Of course, my Lord" Colemon bowed. "Should I tell Lord Artys, Lord Eddard and Lord Robert?"

"Please do" Jon nodded. Colemon left his lord`s chambers.

* * *

Jon stood in the Crescent Chamber along with Maester Colemon, his son Artys and his wards Eddard and Robert. Some servants were also present. As the doors of the reception hall opened, Elbert Arryn, a ten-year-old boy with blonde hair, sky blue eyes and an aquiline nose, entered the chambers with a pair of knights following him.

"Nephew, welcome to the Eyrie" Jon said as he stepped forth.

"Uncle, it has been a while" Elbert said, shaking Jon`s hand.

"You know Artys already, these are my wards" Jon pointed towards said wards.

"I am Robert Baratheon and this is Eddard Stark" Robert spoke.

"I am Elbert Arryn, nice to meet you" Elbert shook Robert`s hand and then proceeded to do the same with Eddard.

"Artys, would you please get Elbert and his men some refreshment?" Jon asked.

"Of course, please wait" Artys said. Elbert nodded and told his knights to do the same.

"Eddard, Robert, please follow Artys and help him if it is need" Jon asked his wards.

"Aye" Robert nodded.

"As you wish, Lord Arryn" Eddard bowed before following Artys.

"So uncle, where is cousin Alyssa?" Elbert asked.

"Not here I am afraid" Jon replied. "She is at Heart`s Home to get to know her betrothed, Lyonel Corbray."

"She is betrothed?" Elbert asked in surprise. Jon simply nodded in response. "I see, perhaps I should send her a raven to congratulate her."

"I am sure she would love that" Colemon smiled.

"Who are these knights with you?" Jon asked.

"We are here by orders of Lady Belmore" the tallest knight spoke in reply. "She tasked us with protecting Lord Elbert."

"Very well" Jon said in understanding. Artys then arrived with a pair of servants behind him. They were carrying trays with cups of tea, pumpkin pie and some bread.

"Here, think of this as your reward for making the climb up Giant`s Lance" Artys said.

"Thanks cousin" Elbert smiled. He shared the refreshments with his knights.

"Now Elbert, how would you like to be shown around the Eyrie?" Jon asked.

"That would be great Uncle" Elbert replied with a smile.

"Artys, take Robert and Eddard with you to your lessons" Jon said.

"Yes Father" Artys nodded. "Come on you two" he told the two wards.

"Let us get going then" Robert said as he walked of, Eddard and Artys trailing behind him. "Try and keep up you two" Robert chuckled, Eddard only sighing in response. Jon began to lead Elbert through the halls of the Eyrie.

"What made you take them in?" he asked his uncle.

"I suppose it was mostly because I befriended their fathers" Jon replied.

"Well that makes sense" Ebert stated. "I was hoping for something a little more exciting though" he said in disappointment.

"Most reasons tend to be simple, nephew" Jon smiled. "How is your mother doing these days?" he asked.

"Pretty well I would say" Elbert replied as they turned a corner.

"That is good to hear" Jon said.

"What about you Uncle?" Elbert asked.

"I am managing just fine, so is Artys" Jon replied.

"Good" Elbert smiled. The uncle and nephew walked through the halls of the Eyrie, they continued talking about various things.

 **A/N: And so Elbert Arryn is introduced. Fun fact, I was originally going to have Jon marry Rowena in this chapter, but that changed after I remembered Elbert existed. Also, just to clarify, Elbert was born in 265 AC, two years after Artys, in this fic. Also, this won`t be the last chapter told Jon`s POV, hopefully at least.**

 **To answer last chapter`s question, my favorite Great House is a close tie between House Tyrell and House Martell (screw what they did to them in the show). My favorite noble House is either House Dayne or House Reyne. For this week`s question, what is your favorite episode of Game of Thrones? As usual, I`ll give my answer next chapter.**

 **As always, thanks for all your follows, favorites and reviews. Have a fantastic evening and I`ll see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Alyssa IV

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **Review responses:**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky:** _ **Same, though I didn`t actually find out about Wilas, Garlan, Qynten and Arianne until after I had watched Season 6. I wish those Houses were still around, alongside the Baratheons.**_

 **DullReign82:** _ **I`ll keep that in mind, thanks.**_

 **Tunak23 (1):** _ **I`ll try to make them clearer in future chapters, worry not. Yeah, Jon deserved a happy family, but of course, he only got a mad wife and sickly son. By the way, if you want to read other stories about Jon`s OC children, check out the Soaring Falcons community. Again, I`ll keep your suggestions in mind.**_

 **Tunak23 (2):** _ **Honestly, I didn`t expect anyone to care, so I`m more surprised than disappointed. Glad to see you like them. Betha is lowborn, the daughter of a shepherd. Mira is a daughter of House Hunter, though she behaves like a commoner.**_

 **Tunak23 (3):** _ **It`s cool, thanks for your feedback. Interesting, I`ve never heard of those religions. House Roxon sounds pretty cool and I do like the Baratheons.**_

 **Tunak23 (4):** _ **He will get at least one more POV chapter. I like Blackwater to, in my opinion it was the best thing to come out of Season 2.**_

 **-Heart`s Home-**

Alyssa and Lyonel stood by a pillar in the courtyard, watching Lyn and Luke playing with each other. Alyssa smiled as it reminded her of how she used to play with Artys back at the Eyrie when they were younger. Lyonel had elected to watch with her rather than play with his brothers, though she had no idea why.

"Milady" Betha spoke, catching Alyssa`s attention. "A letter for you arrived this morning" she said, handing her the scroll. Alyssa broke the seal and read the letter.

"What a shame" she sighed in disappointment.

"What is wrong, my Lady?" Lyonel asked.

"My cousin Elbert visited the Eyrie yesterday" Alyssa replied. "I wish I could have seen him" she said in disappointment.

"T-That is a shame" Lyonel said.

"Thank you for bringing it to me Betha" Alyssa said.

"No problem, milady" Betha said with a bow. "Is there anything you would me to get you?" she asked.

"No, nothing at the moment" Alyssa replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Betha said as she sharply rose up. "Lord Corbray wishes to speak with you after dinner."

"Thank you, I will remember that" Alyssa said. Betha bowed once again before taking her leave.

"I wonder what Father wishes to speak with you about" Lyonel spoke.

"So do I" Alyssa mused.

"Hey, that is not fair Luke!" the pair heard Lyn whine. Turning towards them, Lyonel saw that Luke had climbed up one of the pillars.

"Luke, please get down before you get hurt" Lyonel said as he walked over to his brother. Alyssa shook her head at the young boy`s antics.

"Children can be such a handful" she thought aloud.

* * *

Having finished her dinner, Alyssa walked over to the Lord`s chambers. She still had no idea what her future good father wanted. Mira was leading her to said chambers. Despite having stayed at Heart`s Home for nearly a year, she had not quite remembered where everything was.

"Here we are, milady" Mira said as she opened the door.

"Thank you, Mira" Alyssa smiled. Mira bowed as Alyssa entered the Lord`s chambers.

"Lady Alyssa, please have a seat" Lord Corbray said.

"Of course, my Lord" Alyssa nodded as she sat down in front of his desk. It was a fair bit smaller than the one her father had, but it had just as much paper work.

"Now, I suppose you wonder why I called you here" Lord Corbray stated.

"Aye, I have" Alyssa honestly answered.

"Firstly, I want to know how you are doing" Lord Corbray said.

"I am doing well, my Lord" Alyssa replied.

"Good" the Lord of Heart`s Home smiled. "If you are ever in need of anything, simply ask and I will do whatever I can."

"Of course, thank you my Lord" Alyssa bowed in gratitude.

"Also, I was hoping you could tell me a bit about your brother" Lord Corbray said, leaning his head on his hands. This caught the young lady off guard.

" _What could he want with Artys?_ " she mentally asked. He had only sons, so marriage was not the answer. "Anything in particular you want to discuss?" Alyssa asked.

"Nothing specific" Lord Corbray replied.

"Well, he is a good kid, even if he is a bit too intent on becoming a knight" Alyssa said. "He wishes to help deal with the mountain tribes."

"I see, it is reassuring to know the next Lord of the Eyrie cares even for his smallfolk" Lord Corbray smiled.

"Aye" Alyssa nodded. "Still, I worry for his safety sometimes."

"I cannot blame you" Lord Corbray stated. "Those savages have killed several skilled knights after all." Alyssa lightly nodded. "Did he have anything to say about your betrothal to Lyonel?" Lord Corbray asked.

"He did not strongly object to it" Alyssa replied.

"I see" Lord Corbray trailed off.

"Just so I know, when is my wedding to Lord Lyonel in relation to his six and tenth nameday?" Alyssa asked.

"A fortnight" Lord Corbray replied. Once again, Alyssa was taken aback.

"That soon?" she asked.

"The sooner the better, right?" Lord Corbray asked in reply.

"I…suppose so" Alyssa replied, rather unsure. "If that is all, I shall take my leave."

"That is all" Lord Corbray said, turning back to a paper on his desk.

"Then, please excuse my Lord" Alyssa said as she bowed and rose from her seat. As she opened the door, she found Mira trying to straighten herself.

"M-Milady" the handmaiden spoke.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Alyssa bluntly asked.

"Of course not, milady" Mira quickly replied. Alyssa did not believe this claim, but let it slide.

"No matter, let us head over to the sept" the young Arryn Lady spoke.

"Yes, milady" Mira nodded, walking in the direction of the sept of Heart`s Home. Alyssa followed her handmaiden, who seemed to walk a bit faster than normal.

 **A/N: Well, what do you readers think? Did Mira eavesdrop or not? To answer the question from last chapter, my favorite episode of GoT is most likely Hardhome. That ending scene, it was perfect in my opinion. The stare, the silence, the wights rising from the ground and everyone realizing just what they`re up against. Honorable mention goes to Winds of Winter and Spoils of War.**

 **As always, thank you everyone for favoriting, following and reviewing. Have a fantastic evening and I`ll see you all next time. And in case I don`t update any of my stories before the year ends, merry Christmas, happy holidays and happy new year.**


	9. Chapter 9: Artys IV

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCS. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **Review response:**

 **Marvermyra:** _ **Don`t worry, he won`t be marrying Lysa. Alyssa won`t be paired with Jaime though.**_

 **Tunak23:** _ **I wouldn`t go that far. Thanks for the feedback and ideas.**_

 **-Eyrie-**

Artys walked through the halls of the castle. Maester Colemon had asked the young man to find Robert, who had skipped his lessons. It annoyed the young Arryn to have to fetch Robert himself, but he agreed since Eddard was in the middle of a lesson and his father was busy.

"Where could he have gone?" Artys asked himself. Finding the heir to Storm`s End was harder than he had expected. However, the timely arrival of Ser Andre helped.

"Is something the matter, my Lord?" Andre asked.

"I am looking for Robert, but I do not know where he is" Artys replied.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the Maiden`s Tower" Andre replied. "Shall I take you there?" he asked.

"That would be much appreciated" Artys replied.

"Then, please follow me, my Lord" Andre said, leaving for the tower. Artys followed the young knight. The pair walked towards the Maiden`s Tower. Artys could only remember having gone there once before. He knew his sister`s chambers were located there. He found that the stairs were less steep then the ones in the Sky Tower.

"Here we are, my Lord" Andre said as he stopped in front a door.

"This is where you saw Robert last?" Artys asked.

"Aye" Andre replied with a nod. He knocked on the door, and then paused. As he received no response, he tried again.

"Is there anyone inside?" Artys asked.

"I do not know" Andre replied. "Perhaps we should just enter" he suggested. Artys gave a nod in agreement. As the young knight opened the door, they`re eyes landed on the messy floor. Books and papers were scattered everywhere.

"By the Seven" Artys muttered under his breath. Once his eyes found Robert, he let out a sigh. The heir to the Stormlands snored loudly, lying in bed half covered by his blanket. On leg dangled off the edge.

"This chamber is a mess" Andre said. Artys sighed before walking over to the bed.

"Wake up Robert!" Artys shouted with all his might, startling Ser Andre. Robert rose from his bed with a start.

"What in the Seven hells was that?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, my Lord" Andre spoke.

"Ser Andre?" Robert asked groggily. Andre nodded in response, waiting for the young heir of the Stormlands to fully wake up.

"You must have slept soundly" Artys said.

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"Maester Colemon asked for me to find you. You missed the lesson for today" Artys replied.

"Ah, right" Robert said, still groggy.

"We will step outside to let you get ready" Andre spoke.

"I can get there myself" Robert said before Andre could continue.

"Do you know where the lesson is being held?" Artys asked.

"Aye, the Moon Tower" Robert replied.

"Good, I will go inform Maester Colemon that you will be coming soon" Artys said. Robert nodded as the two men exited the room. "Thanks for your help, Ser Andre" Artys told the young knight.

"It was nothing, my Lord" Andre bowed before taking his leave.

* * *

Artys sat behind his desk, looking through various books. Colemon had advised him to read more about the various regions in the Vale of Arryn. The book he was reading was about one of these regions, the Fingers.

"Ser Corwyn Corbray declared himself Lord of the Five Fingers" Artys read aloud. "After he died, the title vanished and his house began styling themselves as Kings. King Robar II of House Royce was the last known man with this title." His reading was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"My Lord, it is Maester Colemon" he heard a voice say.

"You may enter" Artys called out. Colemon opened the door to Artys` chambers. Glancing over at the book on his desk, Colemon smiled.

"It is good to see you taking my advice seriously" he stated.

"Why did you come here?" Artys asked.

"A raven addressed to you arrived this morning" Colemon replied. Artys was taken aback by the answer.

"To me? Are you positive?" he asked.

"See for yourself" Colemon said, handing him the scroll. Hesitant, Artys took the scroll and silently read it.

"It is from…Denys Arryn?" Artys replied in confusion.

"Ah, Ser Denys" Colemon said. Artys raised an eyebrow at him. "He is a distant cousin of your line who married a cousin of yours" Colemon clarified.

"I see" Artys nodded, returning his gaze to the scroll. "It appears he wants to meet me" he said.

"Will you go see him?" Colemon asked.

"Aye" Artys replied.

"Very well, I shall tell Lord Arryn right away" Colemon said.

* * *

 **-Gates of the Moon-**

Artys hopped off the horse as it stopped outside the entrance to the Gates of the Moon. The men who guarded the entrance nodded at the young heir before opening the door. Entering the castle, Artys spotted a young man with blonde hair. As the man saw him, he smiled.

"Ah, welcome my Lord" he said.

"Are you Ser Denys Arryn?" Artys asked.

"I am, my Lord" Denys replied with a nod.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Artys said, holding out his hand.

"The honor is mine" Denys said with a charming smile. The two men shook hands.

"How are you liking the Gates of the Moon?" Artys asked, as the two started walking together.

"It is a nice place" Denys replied.

"That is good to hear" Artys said. "I enjoyed my time here when Lord Yohn fostered me."

"I see" Denys nodded. Artys glanced at his shirt, stained with fresh blood. "Is something wrong?" Denys asked.

"No, I just noticed that" Artys replied, pointing at the stains.

"Ah, this" Denys said. "A few bandits attacked a village near the base of the mountain. Do not fear, the blood is not mine."

"Were the villagers grateful?" Artys asked.

"Aye, very much so" Denys replied with a charming smile.

"I see" Artys nodded.

"By the way, my beloved told me that you have a sister. Is that true?" Denys asked.

"Aye, her name is Alyssa" Artys replied. "She is marrying Lord Lyonel Corbray in a years time."

"Corbray you say?" Denys asked. Artys gave a simple nod in reply. As they kept walking, Denys pondered on this statement.

 **A/N: That`s the end of that chapter. Sorry for it taking this long, Christmas, New Years, school and new games kept me occupied. To make up for it, I will try to release the next chapter within the next couple of weeks.**

 **As always, thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. I`ll see all of you next chapter. Have a fantastic evening.**


	10. Chapter 10: Alyssa V

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **Review response:**

 **Hail King Cerion:** _ **Thanks man. I look forward to making use of Denys myself.**_

* * *

 **-Gulltown-**

The port town of the Vale was bustling with activity. Alyssa glanced at the merchants and the wares they were selling. Lyonel and his father did not seem to pay them much mind, aside from a few glances. The two men continued to lead Alyssa, to where she had no idea.

"Here we are" Lord Corbray said as he stopped. They entered an inn. It was fairly crowded which caught Alyssa off guard. As she sat down across from Lyonel, Lord Corbray went over to the counter.

"H-Have you been to an inn before, my Lady?" Lyonel asked politely.

"No, I have not" Alyssa shook her head in reply.

"Ah, I see" Lyonel said, before falling silent. After a few minutes, Lord Corbray returned with a pair of bowls.

"Thank you, my Lord" Alyssa smiled.

"Thank you, Father" Lyonel said. The three ate their meal in silence. Alyssa tried to hide her displeasure, though Lyonel noticed her grimace. "Are you okay, my Lady?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, I am fine" Alyssa assured him. As they finished their meal, Lord Corbray rose from his seat.

"Lyonel, I have some things to take care of. Watch over Lady Alyssa while I am gone" he said.

"Yes, of course" Lyonel nodded.

"Please try to get to Heart`s Home before nightfall" Lord Corbray said. Alyssa and Lyonel nodded. "Well then, I will be of" Lord Corbray said as he left. The two returned to their meals silence.

"Ah" Lyonel said.

"Is something wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"I just remembered that I promised to buy something for Lyn and Lucas" Lyonel replied.

"I see" Alyssa from her seat. "Let us go and look for something" she said.

"R-Right" Lyonel nodded. He rose up and the two left the inn.

* * *

As the two wandered around Gulltown, they looked at the various wares. The merchants eagerly tried to convince them to buy various items. As Lyonel saw an item that caught his attention, he stopped.

"Hm, I wonder if Lyn would like this" he thought aloud.

"You seem to be deep in thought, milord" a female spoke.

"Yeah" Lyonel muttered.

"Anything catch your interest?" she asked. As Lyonel glanced up, his eyes widened.

"Wait, Miranda? Is that you?" he asked.

"I did not expect you to recognize me" she smiled in reply.

"It has been far too long" Lyonel smiled.

"Do you know her, my Lord?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, yes" Lyonel said, as if he just remembered she was there. "Miranda, this Lady Alyssa of House Arryn, my betrothed."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, milady" Miranda bowed. Alyssa just smiled in response. "So, Lord Lyonel, how can I help you?" Miranda asked.

"I am looking for a gift for Lyn and Lucas" Lyonel replied.

"And something caught your eye?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, but on second thought, I will try to find something else" Lyonel replied.

"O-Oh, I see" Miranda said, somewhat disappointed.

"It was good to see you again" Lyonel smiled.

"You to, milord" Miranda smiled back. As she looked at their smiling faces, Alyssa felt a pang of jealousy in her chest.

"Well, goodbye for now" Lyonel said as he walked off. Miranda waved as he left with Alyssa.

"You two seemed close" Alyssa spoke as they walked.

"Oh, did we?" Lyonel asked.

"Must be nice to have such a close friend" Alyssa muttered under her breath.

"Is something the matter?" Lyonel asked.

"It is nothing" Alyssa answered sharply. "Now, let us head to Hearts Home" she began walking faster.

"M-My Lady, please do not rush ahead" Lyonel said as he trailed behind.

* * *

 **-Heart`s Home-**

Alyssa sat down in her chair as Betha placed a tray with a cup and a plate down on the table. She silently sipped her tea as she stared into space. Her thoughts drifted back to the pang she felt at seeing how close Lyonel and Miranda were.

"Milady, a raven arrived for you while you were away" Betha said, handing the young Lady a scroll.

"Ah, thank you Betha" Alyssa said, snapping out of her trance. Betha bowed as Alyssa read the scroll. "Father and Artys sent this" she smiled.

"Are they concerned with your wellbeing?" Betha asked.

"Yes" Alyssa nodded. "Even Maester Colemon is worried it seems" she giggled.

"It must be nice to have such a loving family" Betha spoke.

"It is" Alyssa said, sipping her tea once more. Glancing outside the window, she longingly sighed as the sun had begun to set.

"Milady?" Betha spoke up.

"Oh, sorry, slight homesickness is all" Alyssa assured the handmaiden. Betha simply nodded as she poured more tea for the Arryn lady.

* * *

 **A/N: That was this chapter. Sorry that it took so long and was so short. Also, just a warning, updates might be slow in the coming months. Exams are starting so…yeah. I will do my best so, please bear with me.**

 **As always, thank you for all your follows, favorites and reviews. See you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Artys V

A/N: **I own nothing except my OCs. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **-Gates of the Moon-**

Artys sat beside Eddard in the courtyard as they watched Robert spar with Denys. Despite the Baratheon heir being stronger, the young knight held his own. Artys glanced beside him, seeing Eddard silently root for Robert. The two wards had become very close over time, despite their differences.

As Denys dodged a swing from Robert, he saw an opening and knocked the wooden sword out of Robert`s hand.

"I win this time" Denys said.

"Damn" Robert cursed under his breath.

"He is good" Eddard said.

"Very" Artys agreed.

"That was a great spar" Robert said.

"Aye" Denys nodded shaking his hand. "You are very strong, as I would expect of a Baratheon."

"You still knocked me on my arse though" Robert said.

"True" Denys smiled. "If I did not, it would bring shame to House Arryn."

"Aye" Robert said as the two men chuckled. Artys and Eddard walked up to the two of them.

"You did great, Robert" the northern Lord encouraged.

"Aye, better than Artys in fact" Denys nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Artys exclaimed in annoyance. The boys chuckled at his annoyance.

"Perhaps we should head to bed for" Eddard suggested, looking out the window.

"I agree, I am exhausted" Robert sighed in agreement.

"It is getting late" Artys stated.

"Aye, I should head home" Denys nodded. "It was great to see you all again" he said.

"Same here" Eddard agreed. Artys and Robert simply nodded. After he had shaken hands with all three boys, Denys exited the room.

"Wait, where are our chambers again?" Robert asked.

"The East Tower" Artys replied. The wards looked at him confused. "Here, I will take you there" Artys said and began walking. Eddard and Robert shared a glance before following their blonde friend. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the rightmost tower, what was called the East Tower.

"Is this it?" Robert asked.

"Aye" Artys replied. "You will sleep in the room closest to, while Eddard will take the one above that."

"I didn`t know you were the boss" Robert spoke.

"Unless Father is here, I am" Artys stated, though his tone was slightly joking. After exchanging nods, the two wards began walking up the stairs. Artys left the Eastern Tower.

* * *

Walking down the steps of the Falcon Tower, Artys stifled a yawn. He was headed towards the courtyard to get some fresh air. He had felt like he needed fresh air this evening. As he entered the courtyard, the cool evening breeze hit his skin. He took a deep breath to inhale the cool air. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a familiar head of black hair.

"Robert?" he asked aloud. He didn`t get a response however. The heir of the Stormlands continued talking away, with Artys silently following behind. The Baratheon boy was with a pair of knights.

"What did you call me?" Robert asked, clearly angry.

"An arrogant little prick" the knight replied. "You think that just because you are a Baratheon, you beat anyone anytime you please."

"I can and I will!" Robert exclaimed in anger.

"There he goes again" the other knight sighed. "I would bet he got that behaviour from his Daddy."

"Then do it, little man" the knight taunted. As Robert charged angrily at the man, Artys stepped in between them.

"Robert, that is enough" he spoke firmly.

"Get out of my way, Artys!" Robert exclaimed.

"Not untill you have calmed down" Artys retorted.

"Move, now" Robert spoke. His tone was rough and his breathing was heavy.

"I will not" Artys said. With a roar of anger, Robert charged at Artys and tackled him to the ground. Artys hit the ground with a loud thud.

"The damn fool actually did it" the knight exclaimed in shock. As he spoke, the doors leading to the courtyard swung open.

"What is going on now?" the newly arrived Denys asked. His next words were caught in his throat as he witnesed Robert attacking his distant cousin. "Artys!" he exclaimed, rushing towards him.

"Milord, please leave this to us" the second knight said. He and his fellow knight pulled Robert away from Artys, dispite the latters struggling.

"Let go of me!" Robert shouted. Denys helped Artys to his feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am" Artys replied, wiping blood from his upper lip. As the evening turned to dusk, Artys and Robert were lead back inside the Gates of the Moon.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh, this looks bad. How will Jon react to this incident? Well, we`ll find out next chapter. As always, thank you for all your favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Also, here`s an announcement for you guys and gals. Until July 20th,** **will host a poll on my profile. It's for you guys to tell me what story you want to see me write alongside this one. If you could vote that would be really helpful. Regardless, have a fantastic evening and see you all next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Jon II

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **-Gates of the Moon-**

Pacing back and forth, Jon gave Robert and Artys sharp glares. The two boys stared at the ground in shame. Artys found the silence very uncomfortable. The only sound was Jon`s footsteps. Jon had arrived at the Gates of the Moon with Maester Colemon a short while ago. Needless to say, he was not pleased with the news.

"You boys disappoint me" Jon finally said.

"Father, he-" Artys began.

"I will not have any excuses!" Jon sharply cut him off. "You know that Robert is easily provoked. There was no reason for you to do such a thing."

"…Yes Father" Artys said ashamed.

"It seems I have been too lenient with you boys" Jon stated. "Robert, there was no reason for you to attack Artys" he said sternly.

"I-I know" Robert spoke.

"Artys, you know that Robert gets violent when provoked. You should have stepped in sooner" Jon said.

"Yes, Father" Artys said.

"I told you to get out of my way" Robert said.

"I did not want you to get into trouble" Artys retorted.

"Enough!" Jon yelled, stopping the boys from bickering. He let out a sigh before continuing. "You must be more careful in the future. If not, you could end up offending someone you should not. And if that happens, I won`t be able to do anything to help you."

"Aye, I understand" Robert said.

"I know" Artys said.

"Good, at least you understand" Jon spoke. "However, you will both be confined to your chambers until supper" he added, much to the boys` dismay.

"Fine" they groaned together, walking to their respective chambers.

"That went rather well" Maester Colemon chuckled.

"Indeed, I expected Robert to object more" Jon stated.

"He was always an unruly child" Colemon said.

"Indeed, he was" Jon agreed. "In any case, I will have to speak with Denys as well."

"Should I call for him?" Colemon asked.

"No, I will speak with him by myself" Jon replied. "Station guards outside Artys and Robert`s chambers" he added.

"Of course, my Lord" Colemon spoke.

* * *

Walking up the steps of the Moon Tower, Jon made his way to the solar of the castle. It was the primary residing place for the castle`s lord, named Keeper of the Gates of the Moon. For the moment, Denys held the title, though only in name, until Jon found a more suitable candidate.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Jon gently knocked on the door. Mere moments later, it opened, revealing Denys, still clad in his armor.

"Ah, Lord Arryn, good evening" he greeted with a bow.

"Good evening Denys" Jon returned the greeting with a smile. However, it quickly dropped as he saw the knights Robert nearly attacked the night before.

"M-My Lord" the taller knight stammered out.

"I wish to speak with you, Denys" Jon said.

"Very well" Denys said. "You are dismissed" he told the knights.

"Yes sir!" they said before leaving the chamber, closing the door behind them.

"So, what do you wish to know?" Denys asked.

"For how long had the boys fought when you arrived?" Jon asked.

"Not very long, I imagine" Denys replied. "It seemed like Robert had just lunged at Artys."

"I see" Jon nodded. Then, without warning, he remembered something. "Did either of them receive any serious injuries?" he asked.

"No, Artys simply had a swollen lip, and Robert was unharmed" Denys replied.

"Good" Jon sighed in relief.

"Even so, I never imagined Robert would actually attack Artys like that" Denys noted.

"He always did have a bit of a temper" Jon stated.

"Aye, he did seem quite aggravated at the time" Denys spoke.

"Have you spoken with the boys?" Jon asked.

"No, not yet" Denys replied. "I was just about to, actually."

"In that case, don`t let me keep you" Jon said. "You might have a better chance at convincing those boys."

"As you wish, my Lord" Denys said, before taking his leave.

"Children can be quite a hassle" Jon thought outloud, letting a heavy sigh.

* * *

Sooner than anyone had expected, evening was upon them. The sun had begun to set, painting the sky red. Finally, Jon had given permission for Artys and Robert to leave their chambers and come eat with them. The table was already full of food by the time they arrived.

"That chicken looks delicious" Eddard spoke.

"Aye, I cannot wait to eat it" Robert agreed, sitting down beside his friend. Artys silently took a seat next to Denys. After everyone was seated, they began to eat. Aside from their chewing and Robert`s occasional burp, the table was silent.

"These cooks are wonderful" Denys said.

"Indeed, I don`t believe the ones at Winterfell could do quite as well" Eddard spoke. Artys said nothing, something that Denys noted.

"Are you alright, Artys?" he asked.

"I`m fine" the heir to the Eyrie replied simply. Denys wasn`t fully convinced, but did not inquire further.

"Denys, could you pass me the bacon?" Jon asked.

"Of course, my Lord" Denys replied, passing the plate to the Lord of the Vale. Around fifteen minutes later, they finished their meal. The servants quickly picked up the plates and glasses from the table, before cleaning it with towels.

As the sun neared the horizon, Denys exited the Gates of the Moon. Jon, Robert, Eddard and Artys were seeing him of.

"Have a safe trip home" Eddard said.

"That I will" Denys nodded.

"Take care" Artys said.

"You to cousin" Denys smiled. With a nod, Denys rode off into the sunset.

 **A/N: And so concludes another chapter. Sorry if it was too short or a bit messy. I`ve moved into a new place, so that was stressful. Hopefully, the next chapter will be a bit better. Here`s a question for all of you. What is the one thing you want to happen in season eight?**

 **As always, thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Have a fantastic evening and I`ll see you all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Alyssa VI

**A/N: I own nothing except my OCs. A Song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R.R Martin.**

 **Review responses:**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky:** _ **That is a shame, but I understand. Thanks regardless**_

 **Guest (2):** _ **That could be what I do next, I`m considering it at any rate.**_

 **-The Eyrie-**

As Alyssa stepped out the cart, she gazed the castle she had called home for most her life. Seeing the Eyrie again after so long felt nostalgic, in a way. Lyonel`s mouth was agape, as he was flabbergasted by the sheer size of the castle of the Arryns.

"So, t-this is where you live?" he asked.

"Indeed it is" Alyssa replied, a wide smile on her face. Her attention was forced to ground upon hearing footsteps in front of her.

"Welcome home, Lady Alyssa" Colemon greeted.

"Maester Colemon" Alyssa said happily. She gave the young maester a hug, which he returned. They separated soon after.

"Welcome to the Eyrie, Lord Lyonel" he said, turning to the heir of the Corbrays.

"Thank you maester" Lyonel said with a bow.

"Now then, please enter" Colemon said, stepping aside as the doors to the Eyrie opened. Lyonel glanced at Alyssa, who gave him a nod, and the pair entered the home of the Arryns. Upon entering, they were greeted with Jon smiling at them, Artys standing beside him and Eddard standing straight.

"Welcome home, Alyssa" Jon said, approaching his daughter.

"Father" Alyssa said, embracing him tenderly. Lyonel found himself smiling at the scene, remenicing how Lucas ran to embrace him after her returned from a long journey through the Vale to meet with other Lords.

"Look at how much you`ve grown, your beauty rivals that of your mother" Jon spoke.

"Father, please" Alyssa said bashfully, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Happy nameday, Sister" Arys spoke up, breaking up the moment.

"Arty" Alyssa said, hugging him as well.

"Arty?" Lyonel and Eddard asked at the same time.

"It`s a simple nickname Alyssa gave Artys when they were younger" Jon stated.

"Arty huh, nice name" Robert chuckled.

"Great" Artys mumbled, blushing. Letting him go, Alyssa motioned towards Lyonel, who was still standing by the entrance.

"Artys, this is Lyonel Corbray, my betrothed" she said.

"I-It`s a pleasure to meet you" Lyonel said, shaking Artys` hand.

"Now then, let`s head to the dining hall" Jon said. Alyssa nodded and followed her father through halls of her home.

* * *

The atmosphere around the dinner table was quite joyous. Alyssa hadn`t felt this happy in years. Being back home, with her father and younger brother, celebrating her eight and tenth nameday. Elbert had also come along to celebrate. The young Arryn stepped forward to the table his uncle and cousins were sitting at.

"It`s been a long time, cousin" Elbert said as he bowed.

"Too long if you ask me" Alyssa replied with a smile.

"Happy nameday" Elbert said, handing her a small box. Opening the box, she found a pair of earrings, the same sky blue color as her dress.

"They`re beautiful" Jon spoke.

"Thank you very much" Alyssa smiled.

"Tis my honor" Elbert spoke, leaving after another bow. Momentarily meeting the gaze of Lyonel, the two young lords simply nodded at each other. Elbert then sat down beside his mother, Lady Belmore.

"Is that the last one?" Alyssa asked.

"It should be" Jon replied. Alyssa sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Not used to receiving so many gifts?" Artys asked.

"No, I just haven`t greeted so many people before" Alyssa replied, causing Artys to roll his eyes.

"Well, as the next Lady of House Corbray, you will need to get used to it" Jon spoke.

"Of course" Alyssa sighed. Her brief forlorn face did not escape the notice of Artys however. "Does Robert ever stop eating?" she asked.

"I`ve asked the same thing" Artys replied, causing the others to chuckle. While Alyssa wasn`t looking, Jon winked at Artys, who smiled knowingly.

* * *

The celebrations were beginning to die down. Aside from Lyonel, Elbert and Lady Belamore were the only guests left. Following Artys through the halls, Alyssa felt rather nervous. She couldn`t put her finger on why, but the whole situation had her on edge.

"Here we are" Artys spoke, bringing Alyssa out of her thoughts. Once she looked up, she recognized the door quickly.

"Isn`t this…?" she trailed off.

"Aye, it`s Father`s chambers" Artys replied with a smile. He then knocked on the door.

"Enter" Jon said. Artys then opened the door, Alyssa close behind him.

"She`s here, Father" he said.

"Good, then leave us" Jon responded. Artys nodded and closed the door on his way out. "Have a seat" Jon said, with his daughter complying.

"So, why did you call me here?" she asked.

"Well, I have some good news" he replied. "Consider this your nameday present" he added.

"Well, what is it?" Alyssa asked, feeling anxious yet excited.

"Your betrothal to Lyonel Corbray has been annulled" he replied. Suddenly, Alyssa grew very quiet, frozen in place at the statement.

Sitting back down, she murmured, "A-Are you serious?"

"Aye, it was done this morning" Jon replied.

"Why?" was all Alyssa could say.

"I realized that it was a poor match" Jon replied. "It did nothing to help House Arryn and put you in a peril position." He sat there and waited for Alyssa to process what he had just told her. After a few minutes, she let out a deep sigh.

"Very well" she said, looking up her father. "If that is all, I would like to return to my chambers" she spoke.

"That is all" Jon replied. Alyssa nodded, rose from her seat and walked towards the door.

Before opening it, she asked, "What of my belongings?"

"They are being brought here at this very moment" Jon replied. Alyssa nodded again before leaving.

 **A/N: And that ends this chapter… again. The main reason I did this is because I realized how dumb this was. Really, Jon would`ve known that he would get nothing out of the match. House Corbray isn`t powerful enough to do much to stand up to the Arryns by themselves, let alone their most powerful vassals. Even when reviewers pointed this out, I failed to see this. All I can say is, my bad. Besides, I`d rather just redo this chapter than rewriting the entire story. Thought speaking of which, the first chapter and description have been updated to include a small change I made.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all your favorites, follows and reviews. Have a fantastic evening and I`ll se you all next time.**


End file.
